Till Death Do Us Part
by Darkangle14
Summary: Sequal to Two Broken Hearts! "I'll love you till my heart stops beating." Jacob whispered to me. I felt the tears falling down my cheek. "I'm scared that will be too soon."
1. Chapter 1

**Oh God I'm so sorry that I didn't publish it on the first. Many things came up and I had surgery and I couldn't do anything!!! I'm SOOOO sorry. Here is the sequel! Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**(LEAH'S POINT OF VIEW)

"I have something to tell you." I said. Jacob sat straighter and looked at me with concern in his eyes "What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed "Jacob....I'm going to have a baby." I whisper looking down. He froze and stared at me. "I'm-"

"A baby!?! What the hell?" he shouted. I frowned he didn't even let me finish. "Shut the hell up Jacob." I said. He just kept on going. "God! A baby! Mia just grew old enough to be considered a teen and now a BABY?!?! Leah we are just teenagers! Come on! We aren't even out of senior year! Leah I don't have a job or a house to call our own!" he said pacing around. I growled. He wasn't making this easy. "Jacob-"

"Now I have to quit school and find a job that pays good enough." he cut in. "God your mom is going to kill me!" I rolled my eyes.

"And I'm gonna be murdered by my dad ,your brother ,your mother and then your dad after I met up with him." he said. I growled. "We're going to have a baby flower sack! If you didn't skip school to go cliff diving with the damn guys then you would have known this you idiot! But no you never even listen to me!" I said standing up. Jacob looked at me carefully.

"We aren't having a real baby? Nothing is going inside you?" Jacob asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. When ever I want to play a joke on him. He always almost dies from a heart attack.

"Nope I think something has to happen before THAT happens!" I said with another sigh. Boys can be so stupid sometimes. Jacob stood there looking at me with his heads leaning a bit to the side. Then he smiled that damn smile that made my heart beat a lot fast. The one girls sigh when he smile that smile. That smile I couldn't stay mad at him even if I wanted to.

"Sorry I freaked Leah. I'm still a bit shaky from the whole Mia thing. You never know when someone might be having a kid. Don't get me wrong I want kids. I want to be able to get you a house with a white fence and a swing in the front. I want to get you this first then once we are married and have an awesome two years together then we start having kids. I'm not ready to have a baby. I'm not ready to share you with anyone else. At least for four more years." he said. I saw everything he said. The house the kids everything.

Jacob stood right in front of me and smiled "Wanna know how many kids I want?" he whispered. Wrapping his arms around my waist. I nodded. "I want three girls and two boys." he whispered. I gasped and almost started laughing. But couldn't because he kissed me. When we pulled away I smiled at him.

"I love you."I whispered and pulled his face a little closer to mine. "But we're gonna have to talk about those number of kids." I grumbled and kissed him.

We just sat in the living room all night planning on what we are going to do about the whole 'baby' thing. When I started to fall asleep Jacob smiled at me and picked me up. He carried me back home. I wouldn't let him do this kind of stuff ,but I was too damn tried from all the damn stuff I had to do.

Homework ,patrol ,Mia ,and the usual vampire and Jacob could make a girl tired. But sleep would have to wait because I smelt the vampire sickly smell at the driveway and I heard Mia scream. My mother instinct kicked in. I jumped out of Jacob's arms and ran to the house -ready to change if need be.

When I ran into my living room I stop cold on my feet. Six vampires standing in my living room with mt little girl in one of their arms......

* * *

**Again I am SOOOOOOOO Sorry that I didn't update when I said. -_-' And I'm sorry it is so short. So I hope you like it and also**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Ice Cream

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE BUT NOW THAT MY OTHER STORY IS DONE I CAN CONCENTRATE ON THIS ONE! SO WITH FURTHER A DUE THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!**

* * *

(LEAH'S POINT OF VIEW)

"CULLENS. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU STILL WERE LOOKING FOR THE BITCH AND BELLA." I growled Rosalie, the one hugging Mia.

"We are but we wanted to meet up with Mia. She has grown so big!" Rose cooed and I smiled.

"Yeah, but you ugly fashion sense seems to be in her! Leah did I not send you a email about what I wanted her to wear and the money?" Alice growled seeing that Mia had on Seth's giant shirt and a pair of black skinny.

"I gave her two thirds of what you gave me and the websites you told me about. But she wants that kind of clothes, Alice." I muttered and sat on the sofa. Emmett, my personal favorite from the vamp pack, came and sat next to me with his arm around me.

"Why only two thirds?" Alice growled, "Four thousand is only good enough for three pairs of shoes and two shirts!" Alice muttered and sat herself on the sofa across from me and Emmett.

"She is starting private school in a week, Alice. She is a smart kid, and should be going to school that will challenge her!" I said and Mia came and sat on my lap.

"Can you believe that Auntie Alice? Private school! Leah says that its the best school and it will give me college hours! I'll be a nurse when I graduate high school! So that I can work with Grandpa!" Mia said with a giant grin. It would be her first day of school ever.

"But what about her ageing? And shouldn't she be with you guys?" Rose asked, "I want her to have a normal childhood." I sighed and Jacob sat on the floor with his head on my knees.

"Her ageing has stopped already, its been a year and she only grew about a month worth. She is a normal child physically. She also is very smart, Leah wants her to use her smartness since the pack might need a Doctor later." Edward muttered and Rose seemed to understand. "But what about boys? What if one hurts her? What if the young men flirt with her? I must enroll so that I can protect her from hormones!"

I started laughing and Mia blushed, "Uncle Eddie!"

"That's a normal part of growing up!" Rose said, "I remember that many boys where after me when I was her age." Rose said with a giant smile.

"Yeah, but ended up with a younger hotter guy." Emmett said with a wink. Ewe flirting leeches in my house!

"Any was back on subject, are you sure she won't be growing any bigger sooner? I mean what if she hits a growth spurt and shots up some inches and looks older over night?" Rose asked.

"Simple, she hit a growth spurt. It is normal for teenagers to grow out of the blue." Jacob answered.

"Werewolf teens." Alice muttered.

"No. Apparently you guys don't remember being human. We all hit growth spurts. Leah had shot up like three inches in less then a week when she was fourteen." Jacob said with a grin. "It was before werewolves existed again."

"Fine. Any way I want to spend sometime with my niece. Wanna go for ice cream?" Rose asked Mia and she looked at me. I nodded and she grinned.

"Sure if Leah comes with us!" Mia said and hugged me. Rose rolled her eyes but nodded. I sighed and shuck my head.

"You go on, Mia. Have a good time with Rose. I'm going to bed. You have to have her back before eleven, Rose." I said and started getting up. Seth walked in and shuck his head to have some water get off of his hair. Mia stared at him and started blushing. Yup she was starting to notice him. Not good. "Seth, the floor!" I growled.

"Sorry, Sis. It's just that it's raining hard! I'm going to bed. G'night." he muttered and rubbed Mia's head as he walked by her. He still saw her as a little sister, which had me worried because she was already sixteenish looking and that was the time when the werewolves notice their imprintees. And Seth not noticing her might mean somthing that no one wanted to admit. Seth might never really see her diffrent and she might end up with a broken heart.

I have talked to Seth about it and it had worried him also, but he just couldn't pretend.

Rose and Mia left and the rest of the Cullens left. Jacob picked me up and carried me to my room. I snuggled up next to his warm chest and yawned.

"Go to sleep, babe. I'll stay with you tonight." He whispered in the sexy way that made me melt. I nodded and fell asleep by the time we got to the first landing.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry that I hadn't updated at all in forever! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
